The Grill and Bar
by Malfoy218
Summary: Summary: Draco works as a waiter in a muggle restaurant. But what happens when someone from his past shows up? This is after Half Blood Prince. Partially Deathly Hollows compliant. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter One: The Metting

Chapter One: The Meeting.

It was a lovely sunny Friday morning as Harry walked out into the kitchen. He was greeted by his two best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"Hey mate, it's nice to see you up and about today," Ron greeted. Harry just grunted and sat down at the table. Harry had been living in a flat with Ron and Hermione ever since he had defeated Voldemort ten years ago.

"So what do you want to do today, Harry?" Hermione asked, but was simply answered by another grunt from Harry. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, you can't stay in this flat forever!" Hermione yelled.

Harry had been depressed ever since he had killed Voldemort. All he ever did was lie about the flat, either sleeping or watching T.V. but rarely ever ventured outside. However, Ron and Hermione would often be at work or out of the house so to Harry it really didn't matter whether he got out or not. Lately though Hermione was beginning to think that if she and Ron didn't do something quick about Harry's behavior, he may become suicidal. Therefore, for the last month, Hermione would try to no avail to get Harry to leave the house.

"Mione just leave him alone," Ron said.

"Ronald this has to stop. He's been like this for nine and a half years straight. Lying around not doing anything, he has no job, unless he gets paid to watch television all day! He needs to get out of the house and move on! DO YOU HEAR ME HARRY!?" Hermione screamed at Harry, who just continued to star off into space as if he hadn't heard anything being said.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, you get your arse out of this house today or so help me I will kick you out!" Hermione yelled. Harry who had quite enough of being screamed at yelled, "You know what Hermione I will do what I want," then he got up and went to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Once in his room, Harry pulled out his Hogwarts yearbook and began looking at the pictures. He let a tear roll down his cheek when he saw Ginny's picture. She had died in the war by blocking a curse that had been sent at Harry by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry continued looking through the yearbook and smiled when he saw a picture of Severus Snape. It turned out that Snape had been following orders from Dumbledore and was innocent. Harry also found out about a secrete blood bond made between Snape and his mother, which resulted in Snape being Harry's other godfather.

Then Harry's eyes fell upon the picture of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's picture had been put in the yearbook considering the fact that he would of graduated with Harry's year had he been there. Harry had made sure that the charge for letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts against Malfoy had been dropped. No one knew that Draco had been on the Astronomy tower the night that Dumbledore died, apart from himself, Ron, Hermione, and Snape. It was only at the end of the war that Harry realized he had always been attracted to boys and Malfoy in particular. He had asked Severus if he knew where Malfoy had run off too after they left the castle that night, but Severus had no idea.

As Harry looked through the rest of the yearbook his thoughts kept going back to Draco and where he might be, if he was dead or alive. '_Maybe Hermione's right, I should get out_,' Harry thought and got up off the bed, got dressed, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Draco Malfoy walked out of his bedroom and onto his balcony and looked at the busy muggle street below him. He sighed and walked back into his room. Grabbing his waiter uniform he dressed, grabbed a quick bite and left for his job. After what happened in his sixth year, Draco knew he could no longer be a Death Eater. He had decided he wanted to change. He wanted to be the Draco that no one knew, the Draco that he showed only to his parents. So after a month of hiding out at the manor, Draco left and went to the muggle world telling no one not even his parents. And he had made a good life for himself; he worked fulltime as a waiter at a small London restaurant called the Grill and Bar, and owned a nice little flat. Mind you it wasn't much but it was enough for him. He also made it a point to use almost no magic, unless it was necessary.

When Draco arrived at the Grill and Bar, his manager Todd came over to him.

"Hey Drake, clock on because we will be getting busy pretty soon," Todd said. Draco nodded and went to clock in. He went under the name Drake just in case someone from the wizarding world ever came in. Draco had changed a lot in the past four years. He no longer had that well defined look; his hair was down to his shoulders and often had a tussled look about it, his appearance gave him the look of someone who was older then they appeared to be, and he was no longer the skinny boy he used to be, he had a six pack and muscular arms. From far away no one would ever recognized him but up close Draco couldn't be sure so he always used a small glamour that change his icy silver-blue eyes to a deep ocean sea blue. But Draco didn't care how he appeared to be to others, he was happy in his new life.

Once Draco clocked in, he walked up to the host stand to take a look at his section. He smiled when he saw that he had six tables knowing that Todd gave him the most because he was the strongest server. Happy he walked over to his section making sure that everything was in order. As Draco was checking over his tables the rush began to start.

Four hours later Todd came up to Draco with stress written all over his face.

"Listen Drake I know you have six tables but could you go take the guy sitting at table 69. He's been there for five minutes and Meg hasn't had a chance to go over there," Todd said.

"Yeah no problem," Draco said grabbing a set of silverware and made his way over to the table with the black haired man sitting at it. '_Man is he cute_,' Draco thought. Yes he was gay.

Harry walked out of the flat and had decided he was going to go to muggle London to eat. When he arrived he looked around at the various restaurants and walked over to the one with the huge line. And man was the line huge; the wait alone was forty five minutes. Not sure if he could wait that long in line for a restaurant he never ate at he turned to the lady in front of him.

"Excuse me mama, have you ever eaten here before?" he asked.

"Yes, the food is extraordinary and well worth the wait not to mention that the service is fabulous. Trust me you'll enjoy it," she said.

Harry decided that if he went anywhere else it would probably take just as long so he stayed and put his name on the waiting list. Due to the fact that he was by himself and no one in line wanted a table, Harry only had to wait ten minutes before he was sat. As he was looking over his menu his waiter came over. However, due to the fact that Harry had the menu hiding his face he didn't see the waiter.

"Welcome to the Grill and Bar. My name is Drake and I will be your server for today. What can I get you to drink?" Draco asked.

Harry thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar but shrugged it off.

"I would like a dry martini please," Harry said.

"No problem. I'll be right back with that sir," Draco said.

"Thank you."

As Draco walked away he thought that the man's voice was very familiar but he couldn't seem to place it. While Draco was getting Harry's drink, Harry had moved the menu so that his face could be seen. As Draco was walking back with a tray of drinks he noticed who it was sitting at table 69. He was so shocked that the tray he had been carrying fell from his hands and all the drinks on top of it fell to the floor.

At the clattering of all the noise Harry looked up shocked to see none other than Draco Malfoy picking up the spilled and shattered drinks.

"Malfoy is that you!" was all Harry could say before Draco's boss came over.

"Drake what on earth is the meaning of this? You've never dropped anything. Well?" Todd reprimanded.

"Sorry boss! It just um…slipped. I'll clean it up," Draco said quickly.

"You better. And make sure that you apologize to all of your tables for the delay," Todd said.

"Yes sir," Draco said as he began to pick up all the glass on the floor. Harry's mouth hung open at the sight of seeing Draco Malfoy bent over the floor picking up his own mess. To think that this whole time Malfoy had been working in a muggle restaurant, while everyone else thought he was dead baffled Harry. And this had to be Malfoy, it looked just like him, although he was much more buff and his eye color was different, Harry was almost positive that this was Draco Malfoy.

"Here um…Mal…Drac…Drake let me help you with that," Harry said bending down to help Draco.

"No, sir that's completely ok. I've got it. Your drink will be a bit delayed though." Draco said.

"Look Draco just let me help you. Actually when your shift get's done we need to talk." Harry said grabbing part of Draco's tray so he could help.

"No, I don't need your help sir. Please go back to your seat," Draco said as he grabbed the tray of glass out of Harry's hands and carried it into the back of the restaurant.

About five minutes later Draco had brought all his drinks to his tables and was once again standing at Harry's table, pen out, ready to take Harry's order.

"So sir what would you like to eat?" Draco asked head kept down.

"I was thinking I would get a steak, medium well please. And I think that we really need to talk when your shift ends," Harry said.

"So you want the steak. Very well sir." Draco said and walked away to put in the order.

Harry sighed. Draco was acting like he didn't even know who Harry was. But Harry wasn't surprised; this was Draco Malfoy after all. He was hoping though that maybe Draco changed.

Draco however, was totally in shock. His long time crush of thirteen years was in this restaurant. You see Draco had developed feelings for Harry in their fifth year, but no one knew that except his godfather, who he hadn't spoken to since that night on the Astronomy tower, and his best friend Blaise. They were the only two who knew he had a crush on Harry. But now that Harry had walked back into his life he was on overload. Sure he had always wondered what was happening in Harry's life and the wizarding world but he could never go back there. Life there wasn't possible. A loud bing brought Draco out of his thoughts. He looked up to see that the food for Harry was ready. Sighing, Draco grabbed the plate and walked out into the dining room.

The restaurant had died down quite quickly, just as quickly as the rush had begun. Draco only had another hour before his shift would be up and he had already made two hundred and fifty dollars in tips.

"Here is your steak sir," Draco said as he put the steak down in front of Harry.

"Thank you. Draco will you please just talk to me? I know you know who I am," Harry said. But Draco just walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Drake, your cut so start your side work," Todd called from the office. Draco did as he was told. Draco managed to finish everything he was supposed to do within thirty minutes. All he had to do now was wait for Harry to pay his check.

"Excuse me sir, but my boss has just cut the floor so I was wondering if you needed anything else?" Draco asked looking into those gorgeous green eyes.

"No just the check," Harry said.

"I'll be right back with that," Draco said and returned moments later with the bill.

Harry had decided that he would wait for Draco outside that way the blonde would have to talk to him. So he paid and left.

Draco let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Harry was no longer there. He went into Todd's office and gave him the money he owed. He was walking out the door when Todd's voice stopped him.

"Drake can I have a word?"

"Sure boss, what's up?" Draco asked as a look of worry sprung to his face.

"Drake calm down I'm not firing you," Todd said with a laugh and Draco immediately relaxed.

"What I want to talk to you about is vacation time," Todd said. "Now don't give me that '_I don't need a vacation bull shit_.' You have been working here for ten years and never taken time off. Quite frankly **I**think you need a vacation. So you have the whole month of June off with pay and will return on the 6th of July. And there will be no buts, your vacation starts tomorrow. Now make sure you enjoy yourself and I don't want to your arse back here until the sixth."

Draco was speechless. No one had ever been this kind to him since he left the wizarding world behind.

"Now get your sorry arse home and you had better come back looking refreshed. I expect to see a new person when you return," Todd said. Draco simply nodded and walked out of his office. A whole month and a half off, what was he supposed to do? Maybe a vacation was what he needed. He was in such a daze that he had not realized that he was being followed.


	2. Chapter Two: Can't we just talk?

Chapter Two: Can't we just talk?

After following Draco for ten minutes Harry had decided that he had waited long enough and should make himself known.

"So now will you talk to me?" Harry said startling Draco to the point of almost giving him a heart attack.

"Potter what…do you enjoy following me!?" Draco said.

"Well you wouldn't talk to me in the restaurant, so I figured that if I waited maybe I could catch you off guard. You may not believe me Draco but I have been wondering what's happened to you," Harry said with the hints of a blush flushing his cheeks.

"Well you…..wait did you just call me Draco?" Draco asked as Harry nodded. "Listen I left my life of magic back in the wizarding world Potter. I barley even use magic now. So what do you want from me?" Draco asked not sure what to make of the ex-boy wonder.

While Draco had been talking, Harry had been nervously fidgeting unsure of what to say to Draco next. When Draco asked Harry what he wanted from him, Harry took a brief moment to consider what to say. Should he tell Draco that he was in love with him? Or should he make up some story about how worried Snape has been about him over the years. But then Harry thought that this may be his only chance to tell Draco how he truly felt. With one more second of deliberation Harry looked up into Draco's gorgeous silver-blue eyes and opened his mouth.

"I….well….that is….I…. IkindofthinkI'minlovewithyou." Harry stammered out.

"What?" Draco said not sure if he had heard Harry correctly.

"I said that….I'm…in love….with….you." Harry said slowly as Draco's mouth proceeded to fall open in shock. "Well now that I have just made a fool of myself I think I will just leave." Harry said as he turned to go.

Draco whose brain was just catching up to speed with what was going on stopped Harry by grabbing his arm. For what seemed like hours, they just stared at each other. As Draco looked into Harry's emerald green eyes he saw a spark of hope. Draco contemplated what to do; he had always been attracted to Harry when they were in school. He knew that there was more than just school rivalry animosity between them. The question was what should he do. He had already come to terms with the fact that he had stronger feelings then just hate toward Harry but he was unsure he wanted Harry to know that. Plus what would this mean for his lifestyle. He lived in the muggle world now and he enjoyed it. He didn't want to go back to the wizarding world. And if he and Harry did start dating that would mean there was a possibility that he would have to go back. And he couldn't forget about the events of his and Harry's sixth year. Snape had told Draco once they were away from the castle that Harry had been there the entire time. Now Draco wondered if he was here to bring him to justice as the muggle's say. He continued to think about this till a sigh caught his attention and he looked up to see Harry had turned away from him and had begun to walk away again. Draco not completely ready to shoo Harry out of his life did the only thing he could, he spoke.

"Harry wait!"

Harry being beyond embarrassed and angry for being so stupid to think the Draco bloody Malfoy gave a damn about how he felt, missed the use of his first name and rounded on Draco. "WHAT!? HAVEN'T I MEADE A BIG ENOUGH FOOL OF MYSELF? TO THINK THAT SOMEONE LIKE DRACO BLOODY MALFOY WOULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM MUST MEAN THAT I HAVE GONE MENTAL. I MUST HAVE…."

Draco shocked at Harry's loud outburst of anger tried to say what he wanted but Harry wouldn't let him get a word in. Finally Draco did the only thing he could think of that would get Harry to shut up. Before Harry could finish what he had been about to say, Draco pulled Harry into his arms and planted a firmly but very passionate kiss on his lips.

Their lips parted and again they looked at each other for what seemed like hours before a very stunned Harry asked, "What did you do that for?"

Draco simply smiled and answered, "Well I had to get you to stop raving somehow didn't I?"

"Yeah I guess," Harry said blushing and then remained silent as he looked at Draco.

Draco took this time of Harry's silence to voice what he had been thinking about earlier. "The truth is Pott….Harry that I've liked you for years but…well my last year at Hogwarts isn't exactly unknown history. And, well you know what happened, you were there."

So Draco found out that Harry had been there that night on the Astronomy tower. Harry figured that Snape must have told him when they were on the run. Maybe Draco thought Harry was here for him. To bring him in or something but that was not the case. Harry saw the pain in Draco's eyes in their sixth year and knew that he only was doing what he was told to because Voldemort had threatened his family but obviously Draco didn't know that.

"Draco I know you did what you did in sixth year to help out your family. Voldemort was a psycho and you can't be blamed for trying to save your parents life because that monster wanted you to do something horrible. I only wish that you would have come to me and told me what was going on. I would have figure out some way to help you. I didn't just have hate for you back then either." Harry said.

"Well what's done is done and you can't save everyone you know," Draco said not missing what Harry had added at the end of his little speech.

"I know I can't save everyone but I still would have tried to help you. I'm not here to bring you in or anything, I just….I really want to talk more with you Draco," Harry said.

Draco could see that Harry really meant what he was saying and Draco really was enjoying his time with Harry. He wanted more time with him too. And without knowing where his sudden burst of courage came from, Draco said "Why don't you come back to my place, it's just around the block. We can have a cup of coffee and talk some more if you want."

Harry wanting that more than anything eagerly answered, "Sound's great."

The walk back to Draco's flat was mostly quite except for the occasional sigh that would come from Harry and the quick glances at Draco. Once they reached the flat and Draco turned his key, Harry was shocked at the total normalcy of the tiny but spacious apartment. He looked around, mouth opened wide and gasped, "Wow, Draco this is really…..Wow!"

Draco simply laughed and answered, "I know it's not what you would expect from someone like me and your right because it's not much but its home and I like it."

"No, Draco it really is something. I just never thought that you would live in a place so….so…"

"Ordinary and muggle," supplied Draco easily.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well Harry even back at school not many people knew the real me," Draco said as he took off his jacket and put it in the closet and gestured for Harry to do the same.

"I'd like to," Harry said as he too hung up his jacket.

Draco smiled. Everything was going so well. He was really enjoying this time that he was having with Harry. He began to think that maybe trying to date Harry wouldn't be so bad. "I think I'd like that too," Draco said and before they could get any further into that topic he asked, "Coffee?"

"Yeah," said Harry as he followed Draco into the small but homey looking kitchen. Fifteen minutes of the making of the coffee and sitting at the table silently drinking it had passed and Harry could no longer contain the question he had been dying to ask Draco since the night he left Hogwarts. "So what exactly happened after that night?"

Draco looked up from his cup of coffee. He hadn't thought about that night in over nine years. But Harry had asked a question and after all they had come back to his flat to talk. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, took one more deep breath and went into the tale of the past that he wished he could forget.

"Snape and I returned to Malfoy Manor. After a month of sitting through Death Eater meetings, I realized that Dumbledore had been right all along. I wasn't cut for that lifestyle. What good was a Death Eater who couldn't get up the nerve to torcher or kill? Also I was tired of always doing as my father said. The '_It is the Malfoy way Draco_' was getting old. Plus I realized that I wasn't the person I thought I was, no that's not right, I wasn't the person my father tried so hard to brainwash me to be. So I packed up all the things I could carry in my trunk, shrunk it and left. I thought where would be the safest and least expected place for an Ex-Death Eater and wanted man to spend the rest of whatever life it was he had left? And then it came to me the muggle world. Who would ever suspect that Draco Malfoy would be living in the world he so openly despised? Once I arrived here I made the choice to use as little magic as possible and decided that it would be best to put on a slight masking glamour, grow my hair out a bit, and learn to do things the muggle way. So when I got the waiter job I changed my name to Drake Thomas and haven't looked back since. I of course kept my wand but as I said before I barely use it and really just keep it as a measure of security."

Well it was safe to say that that had not been the tale Harry had been expecting. "Wow. I had no idea that you went through all that. I'm sure then that you will be happy to hear that I defeated Voldemort and all his Death Eaters have been captured and put down by the kiss. Also even though I didn't know if you were dead or alive back then, I had your name cleared of the charges that were against you. It might interest you to know that Snape killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore was dying anyway. And lastly your father turned out to be working for the order as a spy. Did you know?" Harry said.

"No I didn't know that he was a spy but I had always thought they he might be. He never enjoyed the killings like the others and he wasn't as ruthless either. I guess my father had a bigger mask on then I could ever have imagined. I am very glad that you defeated that sadistic bastard. I hope he's in hell now where he belongs. You didn't have to do that for me, getting my name cleared. It wasn't your job. But I am very grateful. I have to ask, no, I have to know did my father die in the war?" Draco said.

Harry looked solemn for a moment before answering, "Yes. He was trying to block a spell that was sent at Remus by your aunt. They both died" Wanting to change the subject Harry continued by saying, "I understand that you don't want anything to do with the wizarding world but you should know that Snape has been out of his mind with worry about you for the past ten years. Everyone thinks you're dead but Snape believes you are still alive."

Draco thought about everything Harry had just said to him. So his godfather, after all these years was still worrying about him. He couldn't deny the fact that he missed his godfather very much. He thought that it wouldn't do much harm if at least his godfather knew where he was, that he was alive and in good health. So Draco turned to Harry and said, "If you have a way of getting in contact with Severus, then you can tell him about me. Tell him where I am and that I am fine. But make sure that he tells no one else. Only he and you can know that I am here, in the muggle world. I'm not going back; Harry my life is here now."

Harry hoped he could change Draco's mind about returning to the wizarding world but for now it could wait. He still had to get Draco to go out with him. Harry eyed Draco fondly for a moment before answering, "Never said you had too." It was then that Harry noticed the time on the clock behind Draco's head. "Wow it's already midnight. And to think that we left the restaurant at five. Time sure flies."

At Harry's statement Draco turned to look at the clock behind him. "Wow your right it's….um…..late," he said.

"I should get going. I live on the other side of town." Harry said as he got up and walked over to the closet to grab his jacket.

"Yeah!" Draco said as he walked over to Harry, who was now standing at the door. All of a sudden a fear that Draco would never see Harry again washed over him. Draco mentally chided himself that he was just being silly but he still couldn't shake the feeling. So he said to Harry, "You know I have a spare room that you could stay in if you would like. I know how hard it is to catch a cab or a bus at midnight but especially at midnight on a Friday."

Harry was surprised but also thrilled that Draco asked him to stay the night at his flat, even if it was in a separate bedroom. Harry also caught Draco's excuse of why Harry should stay, obviously not realizing that Harry could just apperate home. But Harry wasn't about to make the blonde feel anymore embarrassed then he must feel, if the red flush on Draco's cheek was any indication. He smiled at Draco and said, "You know Draco that does sound like a good idea. Thank you."

Draco's heart practically skipped a beat and if anyone could see inside Draco's head they would find him jumping up and down like a five year old who just got his favorite dessert handed to him. Draco returned Harry's smile and said, "No problem. Let me show you the way to the guest room."

Draco led Harry into a room that was painted a light sky blue with a four poster bed sitting in the middle. Harry looked at the bed and yawned. Draco took this as his cue to leave but before he could Harry grabbed his arm. "Thanks again," he said.

Draco smiled warmly at Harry and replied, "Your welcome. I'll leave you now to get changed and if you need anything at all my bedroom is across from this one. Also through the door behind you is the bathroom. Good night Harry." With that said Draco pulled Harry into his arms just as he did earlier in the evening and gave him a light quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the room leaving a shocked and gaping Harry behind.


	3. Chapter Three: Telling Hermione

Chapter Three: Telling Hermione.

When Harry awoke the next he morning he found himself surprised at how easy it was for him to fall asleep. If this were ten years ago and he was trying to sleep somewhere he was not use to sleeping, it would have taken him ages to fall asleep and yet sleep came to him as soon as his head met the pillow. Maybe it was due to the fact that the spare bed was the most comfortable thing Harry had ever slept on or maybe it was the fact that he was in the apartment of the man he loved. Either way Harry woke up that morning the happiest he'd ever been in a while.

Harry was heading to the bathroom when he remembered that Hermione and Ron had no idea where he was. Hermione was probably losing her mind with worry. He would have to call her and let her know that he was okay but first he needed to talk to Draco about it. After all Draco had made it quite clear last night that he didn't want anyone to know he was in the muggle world. Harry quickly got dressed and easily found his way to the living room. That was when an aroma of smells hit his nose. Harry turned in the direction of the smell and found himself facing the kitchen table, which had a spread of hot freshly cooked food on it and a steaming pot of coffee.

"_Wow Draco must of gotten up really early to do all of this_," Harry thought as he looked up from the table to see Draco grabbing coffee mugs from the cabinet.

"Morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Draco said with a smile.

"Wonderful, best sleep I've had in years actually," Harry answered as he looked back down at the table full of food.

"Great, I'm glad that you were able to feel comfortable here," Draco said and then he looked at the table too and added, "I didn't know what you would prefer for breakfast, so I whipped up everything I had."

"Well it all looks wonderful, thank you," Harry said as he once again eyed the food, this time with hunger.

Draco seeing this look said, "Your welcome. Well take a seat and dig in."

Harry began to pull out the kitchen table chair and then remember why he had come into the kitchen in the first place. "Um….Draco can I use your phone if you have one?"

Draco looked up from the plate of food he'd been preparing for himself and said with eyebrows raised, "I live in the muggle world now Harry, I've adapted. The phone is in the living room. May I ask why you need it?"

Harry shuffled his feet a few times before saying, "I….um….kind of live with Ron and Hermione. Yesterday Hermione and I had a bit of a row which is why I came to the restaurant but since I didn't return home last night I'm sure that she and Ron are worried. Plus even you know how Hermione Granger can be when she's worried. But if you're worried about me telling them where I am and who I am with I can say that I got drunk and decided to stay at a hotel."

Draco thought about it for a minute before deciding that Harry could call Granger. After all if everything kept going the way it was going between them, he would eventually have to meet the rest of the Golden Trio officially. Draco looked up from his plate of food once more and answered, "Of course you can use the phone Harry. Take as long as you need. And I don't mind if you tell Granger that you are with me. If we are going to be seeing more of each other Granger and Weasley should know."

To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement. He stood there for a moment just gaping at the blonde before blurting out, "I didn't think you would want them to know that you were alive, let alone that I was with you for the night."

Draco simply smiled and replied, "Well I don't want you to have to make up some story on my account. Plus, where're not in school anymore Harry, and I am not the immature little pounce I used to be."

Harry just simply nodded to shocked to say anything. He watched the blonde eat for a minute, loving the way that Draco would moan over the taste of the food before going into the living room, picking up the phone and dialing the number to his flat. He could tell that he had been right about Hermione being worried as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Harry!?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Mione it's me," Harry answered bracing himself for the lecture that he was sure he was about to receive.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED RON AND I HAVE BEEN ABOUT YOU!? WHERE IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU?" Hermione yelled.

"To be honest I don't think that you will believe me but I am actually at Malfoy's flat right now," Harry answered quietly.

Hermione being so angry with her best friend began to round on him again, "I don't care where yo…..wait did you just say Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"What! How? We thought…..everyone thought that he was dead," Hermione said flabbergasted.

"Yeah I know but he's not." Harry said and the quickly explained how he had come into contact with Draco and everything that Draco had told him last night. "And he said that he's not coming back to the wizarding world and he doesn't want anyone to know he's alive except for me, you, Ron and Severus," Harry added.

"Wow….I mean…..wow Harry who would have thought that you would run into Draco Malfoy of all people in muggle London. However that still doesn't explain what you were doing spending the night at his flat. Harry, tell me you two didn't sleep together," Hermione said.

"Of course not Hermione, he offered me his spare room! Nothing like that happened last night. All we did was talk. Geese Hermione, my feelings may be strong for him but we…..I'm having a hard enough time convincing him to date me," Harry said.

"Well you can't blame a girl for wondering Harry. How much longer do you think that you are going to be at his flat," Hermione replied.

"I'm not sure but I will be home in time for dinner tonight, why?" Harry asked.

"Well you said that he has changed and plus if you two are going to be in each other's life for a while, Ron and I want to meet him tonight for dinner," Hermione answered.

"Hermione you've already met him. It's not like you don't know who he is. And I'm not sure that he would be comfortable with meeting you and Ron right now," Harry said.

"Harry you know what I meant and besides you haven't even asked him yet," Hermione replied.

"Fine I'll go and ask him. Hang on Mione," Harry said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Draco, Hermione would like to know if you would like to come to dinner tonight?" Harry said to the blonde.

Now Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, he of course had been standing quietly at the kitchen door listening to Harry's conversation and had just made it back to his seat as Harry walked through the door. The question now of course was, was he ready to meet the rest of the Golden Trio? He had had a hard enough time letting Harry into his life and flat last night; could he actually go with Harry and face Granger and Weasley after the past between them? He wasn't so sure but then again he did have very strong feelings for the dark haired man. He thought about it for another minute before looking up into Harry's emerald green eyes and saying, "Yes."

Harry was once again surprised by Draco; he seemed to managing that a lot lately. But he just gave the blonde a quick nod and smile and walked back into the other room, picked up the phone and said, "Yeah, Mione he's going to come. What time would you like us to be at the flat?"

"Around six should be fine," Hermione replied.

"Bye."

"Bye," Hermione said as she hung up the phone. "_Oh Merlin I can't wait to tell Ron about all of this. He's going to be so bloody shocked_," she thought as she got up and walked over to the fire place to floo call her husband.

"Hey Ron, you are never going to believe what I am about to tell you," she said once Ron's head had appeared in the fireplace.

AN: Next chapter is about Ron's reaction to Harry dating Draco. Also Harry and Draco go on their first date. Please review.


	4. Chapter Four: Telling Ron

Chapter Four: Telling Ron.

Over the years Ronald Weasley had learned many things since leaving Hogwarts. One he wasn't as stupid when it came to his studies as everyone thought. He was actually quite smart. When he Harry and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, (after leaving to hunt horcuruxs so they could finally rid the world of Voldemort), and took their NEWTS, Ron had passed every subject with an "Outstanding." It turned out that all the hand on experience while hunting horcuruxs did Ron some good. After receiving his NEWTS he realized that he had enjoyed his time with Harry hunting down horcuruxs and Dark Wizards so much, that he had decided to become an Auror. As of now anyone looking for Ron would find him at the Ministry of Magic in the Head Auror's office hunched over his desk filling out paper work. Ron was so engrossed into his work that he didn't hear his secretary walk into the room and he only looked up when she knocked on the wall to get his attention.

"Yes, Parkinson?" he said

"Your wife is floo calling you Mr. Weasley," Parkinson said.

"Yes well I am very busy at the moment. As you can see I have all this paper work to look over. Take a message," Ron said his attention already back on the thick stack of papers sitting on his desk.

"Yes sir," Parkinson said as she walked out of the room only to return a minute later, once again having to knock on the wall to get Ron's attention.

Ron looked up from his paper work annoyed, "Didn't I just tell you to take a message Parkinson?"

"Yes sir, but your wife says that it is urgent," Parkinson replied.

Ron sighed heavily before addressing Parkinson, "Very well, connect the call to my floo unit Parkinson."

"Yes sir," Parkinson said and for the second time left the office.

Ron turned his chair around to face the fireplace and was greeted by his wife's face starting impatiently back at him. Ron knew by that look that Hermione had some information that she wanted to tell him. "Hello dear, are you and the baby feeling alright?" he asked. Yes Ron and Hermione were expecting their first child.

"Yes Ronald, the baby and I are doing wonderful. The reason I floo called you is because of Harry," she said.

Ron facial expression immediately changed. As of this morning when he had left for work, Harry had still not returned home nor did he call to check in. Ron at this point could only think of the worst. "What is it Hermione?" he asked nervously.

"You're never going to believe what I am about to tell you Ron," she replied.

Ron was beginning to grow inpatient now; he had work to do after all. "What is it Hermione?" he asked again more urgently.

"Calm down Ron there's no need to get your nickers in a twist," she said and then she told Ron about Harry's phone call to her and about Draco. By the end of her tale a smile was firmly planted on her lips due to the look on her husband's face.

Ron sat in his chair with his mouth opening and closing for several minutes before he spoke, "But Mione it's Malfoy!"

"I know Ron but Harry has always had an unusual obsession with Malfoy. You remember the way he was in sixth year. How he was always watching the map for Malfoy. Plus even you can't deny that there was always something more between those two then just animosity," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah that's true but still Hermione this is Malfoy we are talking about. How do you know that he's not going to try and kill Harry?" Ron said.

"Ron he's been living in the muggle world for ten years now, I think he's past all that pureblood supremacy crap. Plus he makes Harry happy. You should of heard him Ron, I haven't heard him sound that happy since he found out Sirius was his godfather. Now they're coming over for dinner tonight so you better play nice. I don't want Harry to sink back into another depression," Hermione said sternly.

"Yes dear, but I still can't believe it's Malfoy," Ron said.

"I know it's a shock but we love Harry and want him in our lives so if this is what he wants then we will just have to get used to it. Also I think we should start referring to Malfoy as Draco. We're adults know Ronald and we're not in school anymore so it's time to act like adults. I know you don't like him but for Harry's sake at least be civil," Hermione replied.

"Oh alright, I don't like it but as you said we're adults now but I'm only doing this for Harry," Ron said.

"That's all I ask. I love you and I will see you when you get home. Goodbye love."

"Goodbye Mione," Ron said and went back to looking over the stack of papers on his desk.

"Man, Draco you can cook, you're a waiter, and you live in the muggle world, is there anything else I need to know about you?" Harry asked teasingly as he took a bight into the last bit of his pancake. The food Draco had prepared for them was the best he had compared to Mrs. Weasley's cooking of course.

"Yeah there's one thing I can't do, beat you at Quidditch," Draco replied as he began to laugh.

Harry wondered if he ever really knew the real Draco Malfoy because the Draco Malfoy from his school days would never crack a joke about himself. Clearly this was a new and improved Draco and Harry couldn't help finding that he was more attracted to this Draco then the one from his school days.

"I always thought that you were wonderful at Quidditch," Harry said.

Draco laughed once again before replying, "No I wasn't. I was awful and if I going to be honest the only reason that I ever went out for the team was because of you." At Harry's questioning look, Draco continued, "I joined the team because I wanted to humiliate you at your own game. I was so obsessed with you, that I would have done anything just to get a rise out of you because I loved to see you angry but more importantly I loved when that anger was directed at me. I guess I really took it to heart when you rejected my hand in first year."

"Well if you hadn't insulted the only friend I had made at the time maybe things would have been different. Truth be told, the reason that I rejected your hand was due to the fact that you reminded me of my cousin Dudley. Growing up he was always really mean and cruel to me. He made sure to take and ruin the things I enjoyed as a child, including my friendships. But that's all in the past now. I look at whatever this thing is between me and you as a second chance," Harry said.

"Your right if I wasn't such a git back then we may of actually been friends. But I really was a lousy seeker," Draco said and as Harry opened his mouth to argue Draco continued, "Don't get me wrong Harry, I love Quidditch. I loved Quidditch since I knew what a broom was and how to fly, I just happened to be a terrible player."

"I don't think that's true Draco. I think that you are wonderful at Quidditch. Maybe you just weren't cut out to play seeker. In my opinion I think you would of made a better chaser or keeper," Harry said.

Draco sighed, he really did miss Quidditch. "Maybe, so we have the whole afternoon to spend together getting to know each other better before we go to your friends for dinner, what would you like to do? My boss gave me a month and a half of vacation, I'm open to ideas," he said.

"Well I don't know how familiar you are with television or movies but there's a movie that just came to the theater called 'Stardust.' We could go see that and then grab some lunch after," Harry suggested.

"Yeah I'm familiar with the telly and movies. Don't feel the need for a telly though since I usually work forty plus hours at the restaurant. Anyway, there's a theater about a half hour from here. I could call it and get the times for the movie?" Draco said.

"Yeah that sounds great," Harry said as Draco got up from the kitchen table and called the theater.

"The movie starts at twelve thirty which gives us three hours to take showers and get ready," Draco said looking at Harry. It was then that he realized that Harry was still in the close he had been wearing the other night. "You can borrow some of my clothes to wear, if you want," he added.

"Yeah that would be great thanks," Harry said.

"You're welcome. Follow me to my room and we'll get you some clothes and then you can shower," Draco said.

Draco's room was just as cozy as the rest of the house was. His bedroom was painted pale green and had a darker shade of curtains to match. The bedding was hunter green with silver sheets and all the furnishings were made out of a light oak. Draco walked Harry over to his closet and opened it. Harry had to admit that he expected it to be filled with all the latest most expensive fashions.

"I know what you're thinking Harry, but you don't need to buy expensive clothing to look good. Like I said before, no one knows the real me. Go ahead and pick out whatever you want. I'm going to go take my shower," Draco said and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Harry overlooked the clothes and picked out an emerald green tee to match his eyes and a pair of black trousers. Harry was about to pick out a cloak when he remembered that Draco didn't have any. He looked over Draco's collection of light summer jackets and picked out one of the black leather ones. It had a red trim on it. Draco had just walked out of the bathroom and noticed the jacket in Harry's hand and laughed. Harry looked up from the jacket to find Draco standing at the bathroom door wearing a black satin polo shirt (the most expensive thing he had) and a pair of dark but faded blue jeans. Harry had to admit that Draco's outfit clung to him in all the right places so that he looked like a model out of a magazine.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that Draco was stilling laughing at him so he asked, "What's so funny?"

Draco replied, "You'll always be a Gryffindor through and through."

Harry joined Draco in his laughing and said, "Guess so."

"Well off to the shower with you now Harry. I'll be waiting in the living room," Draco said as Harry nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Harry was at the door when he turned around to get one last glance at Draco and laughed instead when he saw the jacket that Draco had picked out for himself. Draco like Harry had picked out a black leather jacket as well, the only difference was on Draco's jacket there was green trim and on the back a big symbol of a snake.

Draco looked up when he heard Harry laugh and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

Harry pointed at the back of Draco's jacket and said, "Your one to talk oh mighty Slytherin."

"What's wrong with liking snakes? That's why I picked it out. I have a thing for snake symbols is all," Draco said.

Harry laughed once more, nodded his head and walked into the bathroom. Harry hurried through his shower, dressed and met Draco in the living room. Draco had his hair tied back in a neat pony, similar to the way Lucius would wear his hair and looked so incredible in his ensemble that Harry actually tripped as he walked into the room. At the noise of Harry's stumble, Draco looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled. His clothes looked great on Harry.

"Those fit you good," he said.

"Yeah they feel great too. Next time I go clothes shopping I've got to take you with me. And you don't look too bad yourself," Harry said blushing slightly.

"Thanks. I think we should get going because the movie starts in forty five minutes. My cars down in the parking lot," Draco said as he got up off the couch, grabbed his jacket and keys and walked over to the door.

"You own a car?" Harry asked amazed expecting that they would have been taking a bus or cab to get to the theater.

Draco wasn't insulted by the question. In fact he laughed. He figure he really must be blowing Harry's mind with how much he'd changed since Hogwarts. "I've adapted remember?" he said.

"Yeah, right it's just you keep surprising me is all," Harry replied.

"What's life without a bit of surprise?" Draco said but instead of answering Harry just simply nodded and followed Draco out the door and down to the parking lot to his car. The car like everything else Draco owned was inexpensive but cozy. Draco owned a red mini cooper. Harry again for who knows how many times in the last two days thought that he really hadn't known Draco that well back in school.

The drive to the theater took twenty minutes, leaving the boys enough time to get their tickets and some refreshments. Harry insisted on paying for everything, telling Draco that it was his way of thanking him for last night and everything else.

Once the movie was over and the boys left the theater they discussed how overrated they thought a movie about mixing pirated, witches, princes and princess all in one was. Once they arrived at the car Harry suggested that they should have lunch at his favorite muggle restaurant, The Dragon. Draco agreed and allowed Harry to drive since he knew the quickest way to get there. By the time they were done having lunch they had two and a half hours left to kill before they would have to go to Harry's flat.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I suppose Hermione wouldn't mind if we showed up early if you want to that is," Harry said.

The whole day was going just as Draco wanted but now he was nervous. Every bone in his body was telling him that he should tell Harry no. Tell him that he wasn't ready for this but not wanting to be a coward he agreed. And soon Draco's mini cooper was making its way to Harry's flat and a dinner he was sure was going to be interesting.

AN: Next chapter is on its way. Please leave feedback. I would love to know what all of you think.


End file.
